


The Eye Of The Hurricane

by Hyper_Ames



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Lotor is really evil, Lotor is up to no good, M/M, Random title I know, Self-Harm, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyper_Ames/pseuds/Hyper_Ames
Summary: While trying to find out anything about his mother, Keith discovers that Lotor murdered her. Filed with rage, he lashes out at Lance, who runs out from the castleship onto the planet they have landed on. There he meets Lotor, who tries to gain the trust of the paladin so that he can destroy Voltron from the inside and so he tries to lure Lance to join the Galra empire and gives him a week to decide. When Keith finds out about that he is devestated but he already let Lotor take away one person he loves, he isn't goint to let him taking another one.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I stumled upon a prompt by kinkykogane from Tumblr and I just had to write it  
> The prompt goes like this: 'Everyone wants Keith to meet his galra mom, but I want Keith to find out his galra mom got killed by Lotor because then there can be this cool scene where he’s trying to make Lance come back from going with Lotor and he just screams in his face “I already lost one of my loved ones to him, I’m not going to let it happen again”'  
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader so excuse any mistake you find  
> For now, I hope you enjoy my first work for this fandom.

Ever since Keith found out he was half-Galra, he had tried to find his mother so he can try and get some answers. On every mission that involved infiltrating a Galra ship, he along with Pidge would try to gather as much intel as they can, each for their own purposes. He never had much luck with that until today….

The mission hadn’t been hard at all. Quite the opposite. The ship had been abandoned meaning there wasn’t anything to be wary of, so the team had entered the ship and Pidge along with Keith went to the main control panel, while the rest scouted the ship to see if they could find anything.

While searching through the database, Keith found a what looked like to be video footage and so he pressed it to watch. Said video began playing showing a room, different from the one Keith was currently in, probably an interrogation room and there was a female Galra tied on a chair all alone before another figure enters, a figure Keith has come to recognize after all their recent fights, Lotor. He approaches the tied Galra casually with a smirk on his face.

“Look what the cat dragged in! You must be Klema, general in charge of the troops in the Blade of Marmora… Truly a pleasure to meet you” he said making the tied Galra, Klema, growl at him

“I’m not going to say anything to you, Lotor!”

Said man laughed and looked at Klema with a smirk “Oh I knew you would say that and that’s why I came prepared. Now, while searching around on your profile I saw something really interesting about you…” he said all the while circling around Klema “And I found that you once went on a mission to Earth, however some things happened and you stayed more than you were supposed to… Precisely 9 moths more than the time you had to return, isn’t that right Klema?” Lotor said his smirk widening when he saw how Klema’s eyes widened comically “You got pregnant didn’t you?” he asked again and actually laughed when he saw Klema freeze.

Lotor then approached a tablet next to the captive Galra and looked at it for a second before he picked up an object and turned back around to his prisoner with the object that Keith then identify as a dagger. Without a warning, he stabbed the dagger into the right arm of the other Galra and quickly withdrew it making her scream in pain, he did the same to her other arm before removing the dagger once again and letting her arms bleed.

“How tragic, the fact that you left this child on Earth with his father so you could protect him but you didn’t know that this child is destined to ‘save the universe from the Galra’ like that is possible” the prince said with a tone of distaste in his voice “What do you mean?” Klema exclaimed frantically before grunting again as Lotor pressed the blade to her leg and slashed.

“Let that be the final information you learn…” Lotor said with a sadistic smile before he plugged the blade in Klema’s abdomen and leaning in close to her “Your son, Keith, is Voltron’s red paladin” and laughed while walking away and letting Klema bleed to death before the video cut to black.

Keith screamed.

“Keith what happened? What did you find?” Pidge asked as she appeared in front of the red paladin who had tears streaming down his face. The rest of the team entered the control room and when they saw Keith they rushed to his side all of the asking what happened.

Keith took a shuddering breath before replying in a small voice that shocked everyone.

“My mom was murdered by Lotor”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter. Yeah I know it's short but there are more chapters to come, I just really hope I did the prompt justice  
> Now I don't know when the next chapter will be up so I hope you will be patient with me...  
> Til next time cinnamon rolls ^.^


	2. The Falling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a mistake  
> Lance has a lot of insecurities  
> TRIGGGER WARNING: self-harm if you are sensitive procceed with caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with yet another chapter! ^.^  
> This chapter will focus on both Keith and Lance  
> Also the Langst is strong in this on this one  
> Btw I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense I wanted to get it out fast that I didn't proof-read this so if you notice something please tell me  
> Enjoy!~~~

It has been a day since the shocking discovery Keith made about his mother and he hadn’t been able to leave his room, too shocked to do anything else than sit on his bed, his mother’s Marmora blade in his hands. 

The rest of the crew had tried to talk to him and coax him out of his room but after trying and failing they decided to give him the space he desperately needed.

His thoughts were a mess, his mind replaying the scenes he witnessed repeatedly tormenting him. He just couldn’t believe it, just when he felt hope that he will find his mom and he will reunite with her after so many years and Lotor just appeared and killed her in the worst way possible.

He had tried to go to sleep but every time he closed his eyes the nightmares would begin and he would wake up gasping with tears rolling down his cheeks.

After another day of waking up from the nightmares, Keith had enough of this. He got up from his bed, grabbed his bayard and charged for the training room to stab some training bots.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After what happened with Keith, Lance went to his room and decided to nap. However, he couldn’t seem to shut his thoughts up that were taunting him ‘you are so useless you can’t even help your teammate feel better’ ‘you can’t do anything right, can you?’ ‘why do you even try? You will never be as good as the rest of them. Even the mice are better than you are’ 

“STOP!” he screamed as threw the pillow to the opposite wall in des pair but his thoughts didn’t stop, instead they picked up harder than ever ‘why do you even try? You know Allura is going to replace you at some point or they might find someone more capable than you will ever be’ ‘you are a pathetic drama queen who will never be taken seriously by your teammates’ ‘even Hunk stopped hanging out with you and choose someone better instead’

Lance reached under his bed until he felt the hilt of the dagger he stole from the training room. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t do that again but being in the void of space with people that don’t like him made it hard to keep himself in check.

So with a deep breath as if to ground himself, he lifted his sleeves and started cutting lines on his arms, some deep some shallow. As he watched his arm bleed, he let out a small smile and a happy sigh because the voices in his head finally stopped bothering him.

When he came down his high and looked at his bleeding arms again, he figured he had to patch them up but his med kit didn’t have any bandages left so he got up and with some towels to press to his wounds he made his way to the medical room.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
On his way to the med room, he passed from the training room and he paused. From inside he could hear noise meaning someone was in there, he vowed to himself to check when he was done with bandaging his arms so he continued his way.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After he was done, he made his way back to the training room where the noise was still heard from the inside. Thinking it was Shiro, he entered the room ready to tell their leader off for being here even though it was supposed to be relaxation time for the paladins but his snarky comment stopped short on his lips when he saw that it wasn’t Shiro that was training but Keith. Intrigued Lance leaned against the wall as he watched the red paladin demolish training bot after training bot with the same intensity and anger as he always did making Lance smile fondly at the boy in front of him. Even during the Garrison Lance would stop and admire the way Keith flew in the simulation, he loved the way the red paladin would smile all smug when the teachers would praise his good grades and his talent.

Lance sighed sadly as he remembered the fact that he ruined his chances at ever being with Keith when instead of talking to him like a normal person, he created this whole rivalry like the idiot he was. He was snapped out of his pondering when he heard Keith grunt and fell on hard after a taking a hit from the bot.

“End training simulation!” he yelled as he ran to Keith’s side “Are you alright Keith?” he asked as he reached to help said boy up but the red paladin swatted his hands away angrily making the blue paladin wince as the force made his still injured hands sting.

“I’m fine Lance!” Keith bit back as he got up on his own

“Geez man I’m sorry for trying to help you” he replied taking a few steps back to give Keith space

“Yeah well as you can see I’m perfectly fine and I don’t need your help, so you can just leave!”

“Hey man, I know what you’re going through is rough-“  
“YOU KNOW NOTHING OKAY! You have a family but I just found mine and I lost it again, so don’t even try to say you understand what I’m feeling right now!”

Lance sighed once again and stepped up to Keith placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, so I might not know what you are experiencing but I’m only trying to help you feel better buddy, so talk to me”

Keith once again shrugged his hand away.

“As I said again, your help nor you are needed so why don’t you leave, huh?”

Lance felt tears gather in his eyes and a few fell down his cheeks “Screw you Keith!” he shouted and run out of the room, forgetting about the forgotten towels he wanted to take to the laundry room.

Keith realized what he said and his eyes widened “Lance wait!” he said and tried to follow him but he tripped and fell down. When he looked down, he saw he there were some towels on the floor, maybe Lance dropped them when he ran to Keith’s side.

Lance… What a confusing person he was at times, Keith pondered as he picked up the towels from the floor, always there for his teammates even the red paladin himself but he would always bicker with Keith and compete with him on the stupidest things making the black-haired boys emotions feel all weird and confusing.

As he was thinking about his teammate, he looked down the towels and gasped when he noticed the blood on them. When did Lance injure himself and he didn’t tell him? He could have help - ‘your help nor you are needed’- or maybe not but he could have called for someone who could’ve been for help him.

Panicked he searched for Hunk, maybe he would know the answer. He found the yellow paladin with Pidge in the lab doing something Keith couldn’t bother to describe.

“Hunk!”

Said boy turned around and smiled when he noticed Keith approaching him “Hey Keith! What can I do to you?” he said happily.

“Do you know if Lance got hurt today?” he asked frantically 

“He hadn’t been hurt today, why do you say that?” 

Keith showed him the towels and saw Pidge also approach to examine the bloody towels with wide eyes. Hunk took them in is hands and examined them before both the green and yellow paladins gasped in shock as Hunk let the towels fall to the floor.

“He promised he wouldn’t do that again” Pidge whispered horrified 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked impatiently 

Pidge and Hunk exchanged looks with each other before Hunk took a deep breath and whispered what Keith thinks would hunt him the same way his mother’s death has.

“Keith… Lance is self-harming”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there goes another chapter  
> Finally the plot is going somewhere, now if that somewhere is good or not we'll see  
> What Lance does in his bedroom comes from actual experience so it is actuallly valid  
> Til next time!~~~

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter. Yeah I know it's short but there are more chapters to come, I just really hope I did the prompt justice  
> Now I don't know when the next chapter will be up so I hope you will be patient with me...  
> Til next time cinnamon rolls ^.^


End file.
